A Fresh New Start
by CreativeWritings
Summary: The Administrator opens a new mercenary academy, to hire and train new soldiers for both RED and BLU. Meanwhile the professionals are having major problems. Battle grounds around the globe are being attacked in the dead of night and mercenaries are being captured. Can the new recruits and the professionals stop these occurrences or is it too late already. Fixed Problems.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone It's me CreativeWritings, I'm fairly new to the community. I have been a long time reader, but I have barely started an account. today is my first time submitting something to the site. i hope people enjoy and thanks for reading. critics are welcome. just take it easy will ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEAM FORTRESS 2 CHARACTERS, CHARACTER DESIGN, WEAPONS, ORIGINAL NAMES, LOGO, OR THE GAMES. ONLY THE OC'S ARE MINE. I OWN NOTHING ELSE THAT BELONGS TO VALVE OR STEAM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

Chapter 1. Watched Battle

"Battle Begins In 5 Minutes" The Administrator's voice boomed from the bullhorns inside the respawn where the current RED team prepared for battle. Tavish Degroot took his final swig of scruppy as he finished loading his Scottish Resistance. Delroi, the Spy loaded his brand new Diamond Back with bullets as he discreetly put his Eternal Reward in the pockets of his red suit. The Soldier, or Jane Doe, had already selected and loaded the Black Box. The Scout sat on one of the benches inside the main respawn, the Candy Cane on his side. The Pyro sat not to far from him spinning around the Flare Gun in his hands. The Medic had already begun to build up an Übercharge on the Tomislav carrying Heavy. The Engineer was in front of the resupply closet loading his Frontier Justice along with the Sniper who had also begun loading his Machina.

"Battle Begins in 10...9...8" The voice sounded off again, this time each mercenary prepared to exit the room. The team knew their objective, capture the enemy intelligence, protect their own.

"...7...6...5...4...3...2…" Delroi's face had turned into a smile as he spun the Diamondback in his right hand, his left hand holding unto the Dead Ringer.

"...1 FIGHT!" The gates quickly open and the team ran unto the wooden floors of 2fort. Delroi, quickly disappeared as soon as the gates opened. Dell Conagher, the Engineer, threw down a red toolbox that began to turn into a mini sentry to the right of the spawn gates. James, the Scout had already taken his Candy Cane and ran outside screaming something no one could hear because by then he had gotten to far away. Misha, the Heavy, and Vinzenz, the Medic, walked down the stairs, the healing beam concentrated on the Heavy. The Soldier and the Demoman had followed after the Scout hoping to get the BLU's Sniper before he could. And Mundy, RED's own Sniper, followed after them hoping to get to his perch. So the battle began, James doubled jumped onto the roof of the small wooden bridge of 2Fort. The Soda Popper in hand, he sped across the bridge and double jumped into the BLU base, he quickly took his aim before the BLU Sniper could react, three shots rang out and the Sniper fell to the floor, dead. The RED Scout had unfortunately run himself into trouble again, this time straight into the BLU's Pyro.  
>"Gah!" He let out as scream as he turned around seeing the masked pyro-(technic or maniac) stare straight at him. It lifted it's Flamethrower as it mumbled something that sounded like "I have you now". James had tried to run back to the place where he had jumped but the Pyro was half in the way, just as James pushed him out of the way, he was consumed by spectacle of red and orange flames.<p>

"Fire! Fire! Help!" He screamed as he jumped down in front of the ground entrance of the BLU base. James didn't last long before the fire consumed him, he had yelled something but it had become distinctable by then. After this the BLU Pyro payed for his fiery crime by being blasted to bits by the Demoman's Grenade Launcher. The Demoman's smile was soon wiped… no blasted off his face by the BLU's Soldier who had watched him blow up his comrade. Unbeknownst to them, a gray slim robot had been recording all of this information and sending it back to it's unknown creator. The piercing white light coming from it's eyes hidden by the cloaking tech it had activated beforehand. It's creator smiled as he watched everything his little spy bot watched all information being transferred into the system. He laughed a horrible screech of a laugh, knowing his plan would soon be put into action.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: New chapter, hope everyone enjoys, also added a cliffhanger at the end just cause I'm evil like that. MUAHAHA

Chapter 2. Students In The Art Of War.

Alexa ran out of the respawn as fast as she could. This was the first time the students would engage in a practice battle ever since joining the TF Industries Training School. There were two teams, Magenta and Violet. Blue and Red were not used because you would be assigned to a certain one at graduation. Magenta, being a purple, leaning closer to Red, represented the RED team. Violet, again being a purple, leaning closer to Blue, signified the BLU team. Alexa was currently on the Magenta team, was the Scout, she ran to the part of the artificial 2Fort that would grant her access to the Violet Base. She was an excellent runner and a took excellent aim. But she was naive, her brown ponytail swung to the right as she changed her running direction. Double jumping was also a weak spot for her, she tried it this time, her first jump was perfect and graceful. Sadly the same could not be said for the second jump. She had almost executed it, if her legs had not collided together, causing her to lose her center of balance. Her right hand reached for the rooftop of the bridge. She barely made it to the top, once there she was surprised to not be under sniper fire. She shrugged it off and started running again, here it comes again one more time, she thought. The double jump this time became worse, she tried to solidify the air under her feet but instead her foot fell right through the unseen platform. The Violet base wall was getting exceedingly close, CRUNCH! Her face collided with the wall causing her to fall to the ground.

"GOD DAMN! AH! MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed her hands reaching to her broken nose. She got herself to her feet, feeling a warm liquid travel down her philtrum, no doubt her nose was bleeding from the impact. Suddenly her body was sent flying to the right, her left side suddenly flaring with heat and pain. She tasted dirt, gravel, and blood deep within her mouth. The dust settled, and she looked up to see the Violet Soldier, Jess was it, she was never too good with names, prepare her shovel and sling the Rocket Launcher over her back. The Soldier jumped down and walked over to the fallen Scout. She began to scramble, as if she would get away now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Violet Medic exit from the left, behind the Soldier, we walked over to the two silently. Jess reared back her arm, while Alexa closed her eyes and waited for the horrible impact. Suddenly a scream escaped the Soldiers throat and Alexa's eyes shot open. Standing where the Medic was none other than the bloody Magenta Spy, his fist clenching a butterfly knife still lodged within Jess's back. He quickly pulled it out as the body began to respawn with a soft violet glow. He offered his hand to the bloody beaten Scout. She took it, and was lifted to her feet.

"Mon ami, I will not be here to save you always" He spoke, the french accent clearly heard, along with a smug smile that played on his face.

"Oh screw you, I could have taken her!" Alexa replied, annoyance filling her voice for the fact she had been rescued by the sneaky backstabber.

"That's not what I just saw." He replied, gesturing to the patch of dirt where she had been lying against.

"Oh shut up" She replied, having had enough of the conversation she took off sprinting into the Violet base, leaving Louise to eat her dust.

The battle was a gruesome one, in the end Magenta captured two intelligence cases from Violet, but Violet stealing all three at the last second thanks to their Scout. The Administrator watched over the student battles as well as the professional BLU and RED battles. To many this would have seen like an extremely difficult task. But it wasn't. Even less now, The Administrator took a long hard drag on her expensive cigarette. She blew a perfect series of smoke rings, she looked to her right and saw the series of static camera screens. The control panel was normally colored with green lights over the names of the various bases located around the world. But now seven red lights broke the series, the lights corresponding to the series of bases: Well, 5Gorge, Granary, Freight, Badlands, Hightower, and Nucleus. They had all been offline. Unresponsive, offline, unmoving, no sign of life. Ever since that day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. And now the real story begins, excuse my sloppy writing style this is my very first time posting my works on any sort of site. So thanks to everyone. This story can be found in these three places:  s/10819798/1/A-Fresh-New-Start art/A-Fresh-New-Start-Students-In-The-Art-Of-War-495295903

82338129-a-fresh-new-start

Chapter 3. So Begins The Metallic Reign

The Administrator took a long hard drag on her expensive cigarette, blowing a perfect series of smoke rings. She had still been able to recall the vague distress call she had received from the BLU Scout in the Arena section of Well. The call had been filled with gunfire in the background as well as the echoes of explosives being set off. The screams of both the three RED and BLU teams could be heard as they slowly began to die off. The Sentries running out of ammo just as fast as they were supplied with new packs. Then there was an odd noise that followed it all, well two actually. There was a loud metal pounding, but it was not the one of the wrench against metal, but something much more than that. It was metal hitting the floor in a constant rhythm, as if….footsteps. Then came the sound she didn't hear. The respawn machine was offline, it wasn't respawning them. At first The Administrator thought she had simply missed it, but what the Scout yelled during the call supplied wood to the fire of her fear.

"Administrator!? You here!? Help us! They're everywhere! Oh god! It's horrible! No one's respawning! Oh crap! Hardhat! NO! Cyclops! No oh shit! Tell ma I tried! Die you metal tin can! No no! Help! It's r-"

The Scout had screamed at The Administrator, she couldn't get a single word to him before the call ended with large metal pounding, The Scout yelling in pain, and finally it exploded with the sound of static. That had been the end of it. Soon after that, with Miss Pauling in her presence, the green light suddenly turned to red. A large alarm went off signifying that one of the bases had gone offline. Miss Pauling quickly looked over at the The Administrator, the mentioned simply looking over at her, her eyes saying: That's it, they're dead.

Miss Pauling having constant contact had learned to read The Administrator's eyes. She still asked her questions and continuously had conversations with her over respective topics, but The Administrator and Miss Pauling could now communicate by simply making eye contact.

"What if we checked the security footage, see if any of the cameras saw what happened." Miss Pauling stated, while she stared ahead into the space in front of her.

"It's no use to us, the cameras went out before the call. Almost as if by an outside source." The Administrator in that calm and collected voice that sent chills up any person that heard it. Everyone except one, but of course they had only had one encounter. And that was long ago.

"Oh. Should I get to work on finding new mercenaries for that base." She asked, the clipboard up against her chest. The Administrator thought about it for a good minute or so.

"No, there is something very wrong here. Do not send anyone over there." She responded, her voice slightly raised. "Dismissed Miss Pauling"

Miss Pauling quickly exiting. Since then the Administrator had thought about the one man who dared defy her. There was only one. Not even Blutarch and Redmond would dare defy her. But one Mann Brother would, the one and only.

Gray Mann sat connected to his life extending machine. He smiled his damned smile, as he watched his robot army being manufactured and the already built ones be loaded into the large gray metal beasts. He knew this was the end of the Gravel Wars. The Administrator would rue the day she dared defy his wishes. He quickly swerved his chair and looked at the map.

"Let's see what base to destroy next… how about Teufort." He said placing a finger on the electronic map. A large alarm went off as a large land ship had received it's coordinates. He turned around to see the gargantuan robot carrier slowly exit the base. He cackled once again, the horrible screech of a cackle.


End file.
